


Сломанные осколки, нашедшие друг друга

by Verter



Series: Все не так [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AAAANGST, AU In Which Khemi Doesn't Know How American Colleges Work, Angst, Bitterness, But It's Not Actually Our Earth Okay, Comfort, Crush, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Not Like That, So Just Leave It Be
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verter/pseuds/Verter
Summary: Она никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы он разговаривал.У него оказался такой прекрасный голос.
Relationships: Bro/Mom, Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Series: Все не так [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610791





	Сломанные осколки, нашедшие друг друга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Pieces, Fitting Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634363) by [Khemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khemi/pseuds/Khemi). 



Спасибо, блядь, что они хотя бы продавали дешевое пойло в магазине на углу, недалеко от ее квартиры.

Ха! Ее _бывшей_ квартиры, хотя какая разница! Видимо, какой-то тупой обмудок накатал жалобу из-за ее пьянства, дебоширства или другой чепухи (ей было _плевать_ ). И без единого предупреждения этот мудак арендодатель вышвырнул ее на обочину, заявив, что уже нашел людей, заинтересованных в аренде помещения. Едва успев собрать вещи, она обматерила его напоследок и, пошатываясь, вышла на улицу.

Вскоре она поняла, что стоит у колледжа со всеми своими пожитками, потому что это было единственное место, которое она знала в этом дурацком городе. Когда Мама предложила ей переехать сюда, это казалось такой замечательной идеей! Новый дом, шанс встретить новых друзей! Целая страна будет отделять ее от родителей и всех их идиотских ссор!

Но она так и не смогла назвать это место домом.

И никто не хотел дружить с ней.

И ее родители звонили каждый вечер, чтобы снова и снова ныть насчет каждой бессмысленной мелочи.

Она неловко поднялась по широким каменным ступеням к главному входу и свернулась в комочек у дверей, прижав к груди сумку с вещами. По крайней мере, здесь было безопаснее, чем на улице, а это хоть что-то! Если бы у нее были друзья, она смогла бы попросить их о помощи. Но единственными людьми, которые обращали на нее внимание, были парни, которые косились на нее, говорили непристойные шуточки и пытались зажать ее в коридорах.

Может, один из них и впустил бы ее переночевать, за определенную цену.

Рокси горько рассмеялась и утопила невеселые мысли очередным глотком дешевой водки, которую купила в магазине за углом. Нет! Нет. Она может стать бездомной пьяницей, но у нее все еще есть гребаные _стандарты._ Может, ей стоит позвонить Маме или Папе и попросить о помощи? Они вышлют ей денег, она знала это, но потом спросят зачем, и тогда непременно выйдут из себя, и снова и снова будут кричать на нее, пока она будет извиняться и обещать, что исправится.

Рокси тихо всхлипнула, и еще раз – громче. Она облажалась, _опять._ Она так отчаянно пыталась доказать, что справится со всем в одиночку, что готова для жизни в реальном мире, и угадайте что?

Она _не справилась._

Она была так уверена, что жизнь будет похожа на сказку, но она ошиблась, жизнь – полное дерьмо! Люди были мерзкими, работа – тяжелой, и вокруг одна несправедливость. Быть взрослым и взрослеть тяжело. Тяжело, и никто не понимает.

Рокси обняла свою сумку, словно плюшевого мишку и, заревев, стала баюкать бутылку, шепча ей о _снра--сара--сраных мудаках, о Боге - садисте и говнюке,_ и обо всех других мучительных вещах, которые разрывали ее изнутри. Люди проходили мимо, даже не взглянув на нее. Они обходили ее стороной, и Рокси могла поспорить, что была для них ничем иным, как бельмом на глазу, которое должно быть устранено! Да пошли они все к черту! Она _никуда_ не денется!

Она никуда не денется.

Яркая сумка покрылась разводами от темных фейерверков, капающих с ее красных щек. Она всегда старалась улыбаться, она улыбалась, и улыбалась, и улыбалась так долго, что в итоге становилось больно, и вскоре красивая маска пошла трещинами и сломалась, и оказалось, что внутри была все та же напуганная маленькая девочка, мечтающая о прекрасном и отважном принце, который покорит ее сердце и все исправит. Ее хэппи блядский энд, тот самый, который ей обещали в детстве. Тот самый, который, казалось, уже никогда не настанет.

Если принц и правда существует, то он нужен ей прямо здесь и сейчас. Рокси хмыкнула и икнула сквозь поток рыданий, и затем крепко зажмурила глаза и _загадала желание._

_Ну же, тупой ублюдок. Это твой последний шанс._

Пару минут не было ничего, кроме стука сердца в ушах и легкого прикосновения ветра к ее лицу, превращающего дорожки слез на ее щеках в ледяные полосы. Она открыла глаза и уставилась пустым взглядом на каменную лестницу, не замечая студентов проносящихся мимо нее, так же, как они не замечали ее. С этим покончено. Рокси сделала большой глоток, обжегший ее горло, и горько рассмеялась в пустоту, чтобы затем безвозвратно раствориться в рыданиях. Гребаные идиотские сказки, заставившие ее снова поверить. Принцы не могут просто взять и появиться из ниоткуда!

Чья-то рука коснулась ее плеча, и Рокси подавилась водкой, громко закашлявшись. Пытаясь остановить кашель, она ударила себя по груди, и затем обернулась, смотря дикими глазами прямо перед собой. Парень, который тронул ее за плечо, отпрянул, испугавшись ее реакции, и неловко попятился назад, прижимая к груди стопку книг. Он был худым и нескладным в своей дурацкой вязаной жилетке, его лицо и руки были густо усыпаны веснушками, спутанные золотистые волосы зачесаны назад, а глаза, самого удивительного оттенка оранжевого, изучающе бегали по ее спине, каплям слез на щеках и бутылке. Он поджал губы.

Рокси была уверена, что они ходили на одни и те же занятия, как минимум по математике и информатике. Он был одним из тех ребят, которые прячутся за спинами других, молча делая заметки в тетради, пока другие, более общительные студенты, шепчутся и распространяют слухи о нем. Страйкер или типа того? Она была не уверена.

– Лалонд? Ты в порядке?

Вау. Кажется, она никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы он разговаривал, но его голос был просто _прекрасен._ Низкий ровный баритон с едва заметным южным акцентом, почти лишенный эмоций, как будто он специально сдерживал себя. Контролируемый и отрывистый, по-своему очаровательный из-за отсутствия в нем манерных ноток или грубой агрессии, которые льются на нее со всех сторон так часто, что она уже начала привыкать.

– Ага, я на вершине блядского мира! – ответила она, ее губы дрожали. – Тебе-то какое дело?

– Ты выглядишь расстроенной.

– Ну, ни хрена себе!

Он слегка нахмурился, и она мысленно обругала себя, потому что _какого хуя, Рокси,_ перед ней стоял кто-то, кому на самом дело было не насрать на нее, а она была вдрызг пьяной и вела себя как последняя сука! Сердитое выражение на ее лице дрогнуло, он присел и снова положил руку ей на плечо, но на этот раз она не стала ее сбрасывать и психовать из-за физического контакта с другим человеком, как гребаная идиотка.

– Никогда раньше не видела, чтобы ты разговаривал с кем-нибудь, – запинаясь, сказала она, ей было все больше и больше не по себе от того, как внимательно он рассматривал ее лицо, особенно глаза цвета сахарной ваты.

– Мне не нравятся люди, – просто ответил он, затем выпрямился, поправляя стопку книг. – Но я сделаю исключение для того, кто явно нуждается в помощи. Скоро стемнеет, и ты, наверное, замерзнешь. Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне за чашкой кофе?

Рокси моргнула, затем взвесила варианты: рыдать и пить водку в одиночестве, сидя на каменной лестнице или пить горячий кофе со странным мальчиком из ее класса.

– ...эм. Ага. Я не против, наверное.

Он предложил ей руку и помог подняться на ноги, затем переложил книги, удерживая их одной рукой, а другой взял ее сумку. Рокси поежилась и скрестила руки на груди, наблюдая за ним со смесью смущения и радости. Он не был похож на других мудаков. Ну, он все еще казался странным, но по-особому _странным,_ так что она не возражала. По-особому интересный и притягательный. Может, за нее говорил алкоголь, но выглядел он тоже вполне недурно.

– Я Рокси, кстати, – невнятно сказала она, нетвердой походкой следуя за ним, пока он спускался по лестнице. – Рокси Лалонд. РоЛал. Рокс. Кароче, как пожелаешь, детка. Ты... ты Страйкер или типа того, да?

– Страй _дер,_ – он искоса взглянул на нее, когда она догнала его и широко улыбнулась. – Дирк Страйдер.

– Значит, Дик... [1]

–Дирк...

– _Дирк._ Ты кажешься довольно крутым для полного придурка, – Рокси дернула его за жилет, и он закатил глаза. – Слушай, ты что, только из библиотеки, парень?

– ... да, определенно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Рокси фыркнула, и ее широкая улыбка превратилась в небольшую, но полную слабой надежды. Дирк Страйдер. Имя, как у какой-нибудь порно-зведы, но, кажется, он был нормальным парнем, и даже если это был просто кофе, по крайней мере, с ним она будет в безопасности какое-то время. Плюс... нет, это звучало глупо даже в ее голове, но _в_ _нем_ что-то было. Что-то знакомое. Какие-то эмоции в его глазах и голосе, которые задели ее за живое.

Воу, ага, нет. Это была самая глупая мысль, которая когда-либо рождалась у нее в голове.

Она оглянулась и снова поймала его взгляд, ее щеки покраснели сильнее, чем от алкоголя, и они оба быстро отвернулись.

.:.

Рокси многое узнала за последние три часа.

После того, как она рассказала, что случилось, и высказала все, что она хотела прокричать в лицо этому ублюдку арендодателю, Дирк начал задавать вопросы о _ней,_ а не о том, что произошло. О том, откуда она приехала, что ей нравится, кем она была, и в ответ он рассказал о себе, хотя и немного стеснялся.

Она узнала, что Дирк был младше ее, хотел изучать робототехнику, и у него было странное чувство юмора. Она узнала, что он был приемным ребенком и часто переезжал, и только недавно вернулся в родной город и поселился в своем собственном доме, но прошло много времени, так что его акцент почти полностью исчез. Он был умным и спокойным и отвечал на все вопросы честно и лаконично, что в своем роде вызывало уважение. Ему нравилось фехтование, боевые искусства и паркур в той же степени, в какой он наслаждался музыкой, рэпом и аниме. Он был полнейшим придурком, но по-своему странно крутым придурком.

Она рассказала ему о переезде в Америку и желании изучать информационные технологии, о своем хакерском хобби, писательстве и любви к волшебникам. На что он, пробормотал что-то о марионетках. И это вылилось в спор на тему – что лучше, в котором он каким-то неведомым образом победил, хотя на его стороне были гребаные _марионетки!_ Она даже не поняла, _как_ это произошло! Дирк усмехнулся, когда она уступила, и сказал, что, может быть, когда-нибудь познакомит ее с каким-то парнем по имени Кэл.

Они просидели до закрытия кафе, и потом она стояла рядом с ним у обочины, слушая звуки ночного города, ее хорошее настроение таяло перед перспективой надвигающейся ночи. Ее первая ночь в качестве бездомной алкоголички маячила на горизонте, а она даже не знала города, чтобы найти какое-нибудь безопасное место!

– ... Что ж... спасибо, ДиСтрай. Ты сделал дерьмовый день одной девушки просто потряссным, детка, – она пихнула его локтем и улыбнулась, в ответ он посмотрел на нее одним из своих нечитаемых взглядов. – Мы должны повторить это когда-нибудь.

– Куда ты пойдешь?

– Пфффф. Честно? Понятия не имею! Наверное, куда глаза глядят, – она выдавила из себя улыбку и пожала плечами, замерев на секунду, когда он взял ее сумку и пошел вперед. – Эй! _Эй!_ Дирк, это не твое! Отдай!

– Отдам, как только ты пойдешь за мной.

Рокси побежала вперед и, поравнявшись с ним, забрала сумку обратно и сердито сказала:

– Ладно, и куда мы идем, Дирки? Ты собираешься показать мне лучшие двери нашего города?

– Я собираюсь показать тебе дорогу к моей квартире. У меня есть футон. Ты можешь спать на моей кровати.

– ... Оу, – она покраснела и запнулась на месте, настоящее проявление доброты застало ее врасплох. – Ты... ты не обязан этого делать.

– Нет, думаю, что обязан, – Дирк скорчил странную гримасу, которая, скорее всего, означала улыбку. – Ты мне нравишься. Мне... не нравятся люди, но, видимо, мне нравишься ты. И этого достаточно, я не хочу, чтобы ты оказалась в опасности.

– Я буду в порядке.

– Нет, не будешь.

Рокси уставилась на него, и улыбка поползла по ее губам, она опустила голову, чтобы скрыть, насколько покраснели ее щеки. Может, она была не права, подумала она, глядя на его бесстрастное лицо.

Может, ее принц, наконец, пришел.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Дик (англ. dick) – хуй.  
> [2] МакГаффин (англ. MacGuffin) – распространенный в западной теории повествования термин для обозначения предмета, вокруг обладания которым строится фабульная сторона произведения. «Неважно, что это за вещь; важно, что все хотят ею обладать» (с) Альфред Хичкок.
> 
> **Примечания от автора:**
> 
> ВРЕМЯ ХЭДКАНОНОВ
> 
> Некоторое из этого глупость, но так это работает в моей голове, так что просто помните, что это альтернативная Земля, которая работает немного по-другому, и тем самым дает мне пространство для маневра. Я слегка изменила каноничные дни рождения и возраст, но, надеюсь, вы войдете в мое положение.
> 
> В данном фанфике Рокси – 19, а Дирку – 17. Дирка приняли в колледж, несмотря на возраст, потому что он с легкостью сдал экзамены, находясь на домашнем обучении, и должен закончить учиться через три года, когда ему будет двадцать. Рокси уже отучилась год от ее трехлетнего обучения, хотя ей приходится посещать множество предметов заново, потому что она довольно эффектно запорола свой первый год колледжа, тем самым ее обучение официально стало четырехлетним. 
> 
> В итоге, Рокси и Дирк выпустятся раньше, потому что однажды вечером они напьются и заключат пари на этот счет, и, несмотря на то, что они всего лишь люди, эти двое остаются бесспорными гениями в своих областях, так что они оба закончат обучение на год раньше. Это будет самая трудная вещь, над которой Дирк когда-либо работал в своей жизни. Если это вас расстраивает, то вам просто нужно представить, как они оба получают квалификацию в МакГаффине [2], ладно?
> 
> Дейв родился совсем недавно, и Дирк пока не знает о его существовании.
> 
> Рокси и Дирк начнут встречаться вскоре после событий этого фанфика, а еще через несколько месяцев Дирк поймет, что он гей.
> 
> ...
> 
> По _совершенно_ не связанным со всем этим причинам, Роуз здесь на год младше, чем в каноне, соответственно во время Рождества в фанфике «Все не так», ей будет четырнадцать.
> 
> Рокси будет скрывать свою беременность, а после рождения отошлет малышку к матери, потому что не сможет взять на себя ни ее воспитание, ни неудобные вопросы, вызванные наличием у нее маленькой дочери. Затем, в течение года после окончания колледжа, она будет упорно отказываться забирать дочь обратно, но, в конце концов, поймет, что перспектива оставить бедную девочку с Мамой гораздо хуже, чем растить ее самой.


End file.
